Eu Amo uma Biba Louca
by Tikas do Trash
Summary: RIPAGEM — Diretamente do Anime Spirit, uma fanfic onde Justin Bieber é um assassino cruel e sem coração e a personagem principal é uma tremenda preguiçosa e mal-educada. Recheada de neologismos e falta de coesão, coerência, concordância e pontuação. [N/R: Deixando CLARO que nós NÃO gostamos de Justin Bieber, vingança do fandon. \o/] Informe-se sobre ripagem antes de ler. :D
1. Chapter 1

I Love a criminal.

**Eu amo uma Biba Louca.**

Capítulo I – Mudando de casa.

**[Sem Juízo: Capítulo I – Brotando do limbo.]**

Diretamente do AnimeSpirit.

Sou Anne , **[Sem Juízo: FODA-SE] **tenho 17 anos eu morava no Brasil vim morar aqui **[Sem Juízo: Interessante! Quem mora aí é Aquiense? Aqui onde, fdp?]** com a minha mãe Maria **(Sem Senso: Foi morar no limbo, claro! Devia ter ficado lá demônio!)**, ela viajou para cá por causa de seu trabalho , era 15:00 saimos do avião , foi uma longa viagem soltei um bocejo **(Sem Senso: Podia ter soltado um pum, ganharia meu respeito, pera... Não!)** **[Sem Juízo: *morre da Sem Senso*] (Sem Senso: Definitivamente os pontos e conjunções foram literalmente esquecidas no limbo de onde ela veio! Pelamor filha, volta pro hell! Se bem que, é capaz do capeta nem te querer lá!) [Sem Juízo: O pior de tudo é que, se mandar uma pessoa dessas pro inferno, o capeta devolve.]**, eu e minha mãe pegamos nossa malas e fomos pegar um taxi , pegegamos **(Sem Senso: WTF! Pelos Deuses e por Merlin, o que vem a ser pegegamos? Pera, é um neologismo que eu vejo?) [Sem Juízo: Palavra nova, gente. Vamos conjugar? Eu pegego, tu pegegas, ele pegega, nós pegegamos, vós pegegais, eles pegegam. AEEEE –não] **e fomos para casa nova era muito bonita casa era simples mais era bonita. **(Sem Senso: Ah claro, era bonita era simples mais era bonita! Isso é um roceiro falando pfvr, com todo respeito aos roceiros!) [Sem Juízo: É pra enfatizar que era muito bonita a casa simples mais era bonita. Af, puta que pariu, uma pessoa dessa tem que se matar.]**

Pagamos o taxi , e tiramos nossas malas do carro . **(Sem Senso: Jura? Porque não deixou as malas lá e roubou todo o dinheiro do táxi para comprar drogas? Seria muito mais interessante!) [Sem Juízo: Poxa, que taxista folgado e sem educação, nem pra tirar as malas do carro pra vocês, sacanagem isso aí. Processe-o.]**

- Bonita a casa mãe simples mais é bonita - falei pra minha mãe **(Sem Senso: *bebericando o chá* E lá vem a roceira novamente em seu pangaré! É MAS minha filha, não MAIS!) [Sem Juízo: Desse jeito o pangaré morre de desgosto, porque burrice tem limites!]**

- Tambem achei Anne **(Sem Senso: Acentos mandaram beijos após serem enterrados profundamente no quintal da mãe Dináh!) [Sem Juízo: Oremos.]** - entramos na casa , no primeiro lugar que eu fui foi o meu quarto **(Sem Senso: E eu acho que vou no banheiro vomitar...) [Sem Juízo: O interessante é que o primeiro lugar da casa é o quarto dela... Me diz quem foi o arquiteto que projetou que é pra eu passar léguas longe, por favor. ]**a qualé carai eu tava cansada pra porra **(Sem Senso: Internetês? Vou ali me jogar do pé de salsinha para me suicidar, um minuto! Palavrão? Isso sim é demonstração nítida de vocabulário escasso, me deem um tiro no meio da testa, pelamor!) [Sem Juízo: *atira na testa da Sem Senso e depois atira em si mesma*]**. Sentei na cama **(Sem Senso: Ainda bem que foi na cama, por que né?) [Sem Juízo: Hm, safadinha, queria sentar em outro lugar, né? Não, pera...] **percebi que era confortavel **(Sem Senso: Podia ser de prego pra você se dar mal e eu ver seu sangue jorrar. *-*)** e logo me joguei nela agarrando o travesseiro . **(Sem Senso: Porque com um início horrendo desses, só o travesseiro para te aguentar, né fiote?) [Sem Juízo: "Oh, travesseiro, eu te amo, obrigada por ser meu amigo e única companhia além da minha mãe de nome Maria!"]**

- E Cama boa do caralho véi , tavo presisando de uma dessas , **(Sem Senso se sufocando com suas próprias mãos ao ver "tavo" e "presisando". Se auto sufocar, isso sim é do caralho, vei! Não, calma, essa pessoa realmente tomou bomba na escola na matéria de Português e, caso tenha passado, deu pro professor ou mandou o bonde ameaçar a professora, só pode!) [Sem Juízo: *dá um tiro na autora e sai rebolando*] **- falei pra mim mesma . **[Sem Juízo: Nossa, ela falou pra si mesma! Alguém arranja amiguinhos pra pessoa, porque né, a carência está foda!]** Fiquei um pouco deitada mais acabei pegando no sono depois levantei **(Sem Senso: Podia ter ficado deitada para sempre e acabar com essa minha tortura! Socorro!) [Sem Juízo: Podia era ter morrido, né desgraça!]**, com uma fome da porra **(Sem Senso: Elefantes corram para longe dessa louca, porque, com o tamanho da fome dela, é capaz de devorá-los vivos! Chamem o IBAMA para prendê-la!) [Sem Juízo: Fome da porra? Hm, sei!] **desci as escadas minha mãe não tava lá** (Sem Senso: Oh! A noiva do "tavo" apareceu! Agora só falta a gente fazer o casamento! Eu vos convido para a cerimônia do "tavo" com a "tava".)**, fui na cozinha ela tambem não tava . **(Sem Senso: Claro que ela não estava lá, afinal de contas, ela voltou pro limbo que é de onde esse texto nunca deveria ter saído!) [Sem Juízo: Dona Maria fugiu, gente. Foi sequestrada, afinal, ela não "tava" na escada, nem "tava" na cozinha. Se bem que, eu acho que ela fugiu com o negão e largou a filha pra trás, né safadinha?]**

- Ah Porra onde se tá mãe **(Sem Senso: A mãe voltou pro limbo fiote, já falei! SE? Pior que cê! O Se aqui virou irmão do cê, não, pera!) [Sem Juízo: Atentemo-nos para a falta de pontuação, 2bjos.] [Sem Juízo:² Fugiu com o negão, criatura, já falei!]**- falei pra mim **(Sem Senso: Óbvio, né? Queria falar com quem? Espíritos? Fantasmas? Mãe Dináh? Gasparzinho, o camarada para todas as horas?)**, vi um bilhete que tava em cima do balcão .

Filha fui fazer compras logo logo volto XOXO **(Sem Senso: Virou Gossip Girl agora! XOXO, GOSSIP GIRL! Volta nunca mais mãe Maria! Fique no limbo, pfvr!)**

Tem hora que eu sou criativa! **[Sem Juízo: Criatividade passou foi longe de você, por favor.]**

- Espero que ela não demore , se não vo morre de fome véi **(Sem Senso: MORRA! MORRA CAPETA! Ela realmente está com fome, por que né? Comeu todas as letras possíveis e impossíveis!) [Sem Juízo: *batendo palmas* MORRE. MORRE. MORRE. MORRE. (...) E eu me pego pensando "como uma criatura dessas vai viver quando a mãe morrer, porque né, não serve nem pra procurar comida, puta que pariu, que inútil!]**- falei indo pra sala , fiquei assistindo um pouco de TV depois fui pra fora conhecer o bairro , subi pro meu quarto tomei um banho rapidinho e fui no closet e me troquei **(Sem Senso: Acabamos de conhecer a mais nova filha do Flash ou do Papa Léguas, ou qualquer criatura com poder de grande velocidade! Ou então ela usou um vira tempo, uma vez que fez esse tanto de coisa em um curto espaço de tempo!). [Sem Juízo: Tio Sonic, é você? Alguém pode me explicar como uma pessoa vai "conhecer o bairro e sobe pro quarto tomar banho" sem nem "voltar pra casa"? É muita falta de senso, pelamor.]** E sai pra fora vi alguém me cutucar olhei pra trás era um garota **(Sem Senso: Pontos? Cadê as vírgulas para indicar pausas? *chorando desesperada*) [Sem Juízo: *morrendo de falta de ar* Não... Pera. Ela VIU alguém CUTUCÁ-LA? Oi? Alguém explica, por favor? E UM garota? Hm, travecão!]**.

- Oi - ela disse simpatica **(Sem Senso: Acento agudo e ponto final mandaram lembranças!)**

- Oi - disse seca **(Sem Senso: É só beber água, filha! A seca passa rapidinho! -Q) [Sem Juízo: Tá na seca, fiote? Arranja um bofe que passa!]**

- Você é nova aqui ? - ela perguntou **[Sem Juízo: "Não, não. Na verdade eu vim do passado, sabe? Então, eu acho que a pessoa nova aqui é você!" Ahpaputaquepariu! Vai ser retardada assim lá no quinto dos infernos, por favor! Que coisa mais clichê! #revoltadinha]**

- Sim - sorri sinica **(Sem Senso: *abrindo um sorriso sarcástico* Estou amando essa história! /ironia feelings/ Agora sim mostrei como é ser CÍNICA!) [Sem Juízo: *morrendo de novo com a Sem Senso* Isso aí gata, mostra como é ser CÍNICA pra essas pobres mortais. –nnn]**

- Então prazer sou Sofia Mendler e você ? - ela perguntou

- Sou não te interessa porra **(Sem Senso: Se fosse eu já tinha dado uma voadora de dois pés nessa grossa! É! De DOIS PÉS MESMO! #revoltada) [Sem Juízo: Prazer, não te interessa porra. Você é uma pessoa muita simpática, sabia?]**- sorri fraco e sai senti alguém me cutucar de novo olhei pra trás era a mesma menina a Sofia **(Sem Senso: *tremendo loucamente e com cara de psicopata* Sinto... Falta... Dos pontos...)** pela mor de deus **[Sem Juízo: "pela mor de deus"... *autora escorrega na minha faca dez vezes* {Obs: Glee S03xE18 – Choke: Cell Block Tango.}]** ela ta querendo morrer caralho . **(Sem Senso: Ui! Até eu me caguei de medo agora, só que não!) [Sem Juízo: Ui, Chuck Norris!]**

- Que foi caralho ? - perguntei meio impaciente **(Sem Senso: MEIO? MEIO? Essa personagem é a impaciência e a grosseria em pessoa! Merece levar uns bons tapas para aprender o significado de educação e gentileza! Vou lavar a boca dessa garota com sabão! '-') [Sem Juízo: Hm, ela sabe falar palavrões, gente. Vamos aplaudir? *palmas*]**

- Me diz qual é seu nome - ela disse olhando pra suas unhas . **[Sem Juízo: "Meu nome é unha, e o seu?"]**

- Meu Nome é Anne Clark - sorri ela tambem eu acho que ela não pode ser tão chata **[Sem Juízo: Já você é um porre, puta que pariu!]** assim so que ela é muito tipo assim ...** (Sem Senso: Tipo assim... NÃO ENTENDI PORRA NENHUMA DO QUE ESSA GAROTA QUERIA FALAR! VOU LIGAR PRO OBAMA PARA JOGAR UMA BOMBA ATÔMICA NA CASA DESSA CRIATURA QUE ESCREVEU ISSO! #revoltada)** Rosa pra caralho **(Sem Senso: Imaginei a garota rosa! Deve ter vindo de outro planeta! Alienígenas a solta!)**

a Sofia ta gente (link imagem) . **(Sem Senso: Isso é sinônimo de descrição pobre! É a típica pessoa que não sabe descrever! Não estou surpresa com isso.)**

- Posso ficar andando com você ? - Sofia perguntou eu confirmei com a cabeça , **(Sem Senso: Uma hora ela chuta a bunda da Sofia e outra hora concorda com a presença da garota. Alguém mais, além de mim, percebeu que a personagem sofre de bipolaridade?) [Sem Juízo: Bipolaridade? Adoro. -não] **ficamos andando o bairro inteiro , conversamos , damos risadas tudo e tal a Sofi era foda , muito loca . **(Sem Senso: LoUca estou ficando eu com essa fanfic horrível! Sentido pra que né? VIVA A ANARQUIA! Pera, não! Sou adepta ao capitalismo selvagem, vamos foder com geral e com essa criatura acéfala que escreveu esse assassinato a língua mãe!) [Sem Juízo: *afia a faca, olhando pra autora com cara de psicopata*]** Fiquei cansada de ficar andando **(Sem Senso: Por que não se cansa de respirar e morre, diabo?) [Sem Juízo: 2 na Sem Senso.]**

- Vamos para de andar porra to cansada - falei **(Sem Senso: Pimenta, cadê a pimenta para eu passar na boca dessa criatura? *procurando pelo pote de pimenta com um sorriso sádico*)** colocando a mão no rosto até que meu telefone tocou** (Sem Senso: Prevejo a Samara ligando e avisando que você vai morrer em 7 horas, afinal, ela não conseguiria esperar por 7 dias para te pegar, uma vez que até seu texto fere o coração de zumbi da garota do "O Chamado"! Para vocês verem como a coisa está crítica!) [Sem Juízo: 7 horas é tempo demais, mata já, por favor!]**

telefone on **(Sem Senso: Agora ela implanta um inglês para ficar chique benhê, mas ficou mais ridículo ainda!) [Sem Juízo: Telefone on, senso do ridículo off. ¬¬']**

- Alô?! - falei

- Alô , Anne é eu fia - Minha disse **(Sem Senso: A mãe não tem dentes e esqueceu a dentadura em casa. Única explicação plausível para falar "fia" ao invés de "filha".) [Sem Juízo: Acho que descobri de onde elas saíram... CHOCOLATE COM PIMENTA, PAIXÃO CIUMENTA, ASSIM VIOLENTA, DE TANTO QUE SOFRE AUMENTA... (8) Não, pera... AHEUAHEUAEHUAEHAEUAE]**

- Ah ooi mamai **(Sem Senso: Mamai? *correndo pro banheiro para vomitar*)**

- O filha onde se ta ? **(Sem Senso: Agora a mãe colocou a dentadura, deve ter achado na bolsa após procurar loucamente! Percebam que tal mãe, tal filha. Ambas caipiras!) [Sem Juízo: "Ah, "mamai", to me prostituindo, me deixa trabaiá, pufavô!"]**

- To aqui com a minha amiga mãe , ela é nossa vizinha **(Sem Senso: Sem Juízo, você está sentindo algum cheiro diferente? Juro que dessa vez não peidei! É o cheiro da falsidade!) [Sem Juízo: Sim, Sem Senso, eu sinto esse cheiro bem forte no ar! "Ai, te amo, miguxa!"]**

- OK ? o se tiver com fome **(Sem Senso: O "eu" virou o "O". WTF? Me perdi até no raciocínio!) **eu comprei lasanha se quiser comer so esquenta e comer** (Sem Senso: "Comer, comer! Comer comer! É o melhor para poder crescer!" *cantando* Já dizia minha querida vovó que quem canta, seus males espanta! Preciso mesmo cantar, só assim para ignorar tamanha fome da autora, afinal, ela comeu letras, pontos e acentos!) [Sem Juízo: Acabamos de ter certeza: a personagem, além de surgir do limbo, passava fome!]**agora eu vo deitar porque eu to cansada e presiso trabalhar cedo **(Sem Senso: O dia rapidamente virou noite, claro! Eu preCiso descobrir o nome da professora de português dessa criatura só para perguntar como ela passou de ano, se é que passou!) [Sem Juízo: Se descobrir me avisa, Sem Senso, que é pra eu matar!]**. Ah a escola é as 8:00 ta ? - bufei

- ta bom mãe xau , **(Sem Senso: Xau? XAU? Xau mundo velho, olá mundo novo! *delirando*)** - ouvi um xau dela tambem e desliguei; **(Sem Senso: Não estou lendo isso, não estou lindo isso... XAU? Realmente, é o fim do mundo! '-')**

telefone off **(Sem Senso: Podia tanto ser fanfic off! Iria gritar FINALMENTE! I'm a survivor!) [Sem Juízo: I'm a survivor. (What?) I'm not go on give up (What?) I'm not go on stop (What?) I'm go work harder (What?) I'm a survivor (What?) I'm gonna make it (What?) I will survive (What?) Keep on survivin' (What?) Se eu estiver viva até o final dessa coisa que chamam de fanfic, eu canto de novo. –não.]**

- Vamos voltar pra casa Sofi , to com um fome do caralho **(Sem Senso: Essa menina deve ter o estômago do tamanho de um elefante porque não tem cabimento possuir tanta fome assim o tempo todo!) [Sem Juízo: Um fome. Um. Fome. UM. FOME. Fome é substantivo FEMININO, logo, é UMA fome, não o contrário.]**- eu falei pra ela ela acentiu e voltamos **(Sem Senso: Houve a duplicação do Ela e o pronome relativo "que" mandou um abraço! CADÊ O DÍGRAFO LINDO? SIM, ESTOU FALANDO DO "SS" na palavra "aSSentir!" SABEM O QUE É ISSO? PRECONCEITO COM O POBRE COITADO, SÓ PORQUE ELE É DIFERENTE. Essa autora deveria ser presa sem direito a pagar fiança!) [Sem Juízo: Sinceramente? Eu acho que essa autora acordou uma certa manhã e pensou: "Hoje eu vou foder com o português!", levantou e começou a escrever isso aqui, porque né, não tem outra explicação plausível pra tamanho assassinato.]**

- Xau Anne - ela me deu um beijo **(Sem Senso: Beijo? Se fosse eu, tinha virado um tapa na cara depois desse "xau".) [Sem Juízo: Xau, miguxinhaaah lindaah! Eul ti amoul! AHPAPUTAQUEPARIUDENOVO!]**

- Xau Loira maluca - dei um risada **[Sem Juízo: UM risada? De novo, porra? Será que não consegue entender a diferença entre substantivo feminino e masculino? *se joga da Torre de Astronomia sem varinha*]** e ela jogou o cabelo fingindo ser um elogio eu dei risada ainda mais. **(Sem Senso: *cantando* Nega maluca, nega maluca, louca, louca, louca! Ah pera, é loira né?) [Sem Juízo: *cantando e ignorando a fanfic* A velha égua cinza não é mais como era, não mais como era, não é mais como era... (8) Hm, oi?]**

Entrei na minha casa **(Sem Senso: Podia ter sido na casinha de cachorro! Não, pera, a família não tem um "tiu" né? #chateada) [Sem Juízo: Se fosse no inferno, eu ficaria mais feliz.]**, peguei um pacotinho de lasanha **(Sem Senso: Lasanha vem em pacotinho? *pensando*) [Sem Juízo: Lasanha em pacote, lançamento do ano, beijos.] **e esquentei , comi **(Sem Senso: AEEEEEEEEE, FINALMENTE ELA COMEU. -QQQ) [Sem Juízo: Matou a fome, queridinha?]** e fiquei assistindo TV , era umas 23:00 soltei um bocejo e subi pro meu quarto coloquei um pijama e me joguei na cama .** (Sem Senso: Certeza que ela está usando um vira-tempo...) [Sem Juízo: Ela vê até a hora em que "solta um bocejo"... De land hover é fácil, é mole, é lindo; quero ver jogar a gata no fundo da fiorino. (8) É, até o gosto musical fica duvidoso depois disso...]**

Escuetei **(Sem Senso: Quer conjugar esse neologismo aqui também, Sem Juízo?) [Sem Juízo: Ok, vamos lá: eu escueto, tu escuetas, ele escuetas, nós escuetamos, vós escuetáis, eles escuetam... Nossa, acho que ela estava tentando fazer igual ao "telefone on e telefone off" e quis usar o bom e velho espanhol por aqui também, porque né...] **meu despertador dei um soco nele **[Sem Juízo: Posso dar um soco em você? Diz que sim, diz que sim. *olhinhos brilhando de expectativas*] **e caiu no chão **(Sem Senso: Essa menina deveria estar presa, pelamor, quanta violência com um pobre objeto que não tem culpa de nada! Já desisti de achar os pontos!)**

- Despertador Filha da Puta atrapalhou meu sono **(Sem Senso: Esse é o papel do despertador fiote, te acordar! Não xinga o pobrezinho. Vou te mandar para o IBMO, Instituto Brasileiro de Maltrato a Objetos)**- murmurei era umas 7:00 fui no banheiro fiz minhas higienes matinal **(Sem Senso: AI MEUS OLHOS! NÃO CONSIGO ENXERGAR MAIS NADA! CHESSUS! CONCORDÂNCIA, CADÊ VOCÊ?) [Sem Juízo: "Higienes matinal"... *tendo um AVC*]** escovei os dentes tomei um banho , coloquei minhas roupas intimas **(Sem Senso: Quem é que não coloca calcinha e sutiã, ou cueca no caso dos homens? Ah é, me esqueci das piriguetes, claro!)** fui no meu closet **(Sem Senso: Quer dar uma de ryca agora falando metidamente "closet". Que bosta!) [Sem Juízo: Pelo tamanho da "muito bonita casa simples mais era bonita" é meio ruim de caber um closet lá dentro.]** e me troquei (descrição de imagem) **(Sem Senso: Obviamente não cliquei no link, vai que é vírus! -q)** .

Desci as escadas minha mãe ja deve ter ido trabalhar fui na cozinha tomei um suco e sai de casa comendo uma maça **(Sem Senso: Manheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeê, quero um vira tempo! Já sei o que você vai me dar no próximo natal, Sem Juízo... Quero um vira tempo! *-*) [Sem Juízo: *bate na cabeça da Sem Senso" Ter um vira-tempo é o primeiro passo pra agir de forma parecida com a personagem... Saudades, Hermione!]**, vi alguem me cutuca** (Sem Senso: Fiote, não tenha medo de usar o R, se quiser puxá-lo como o pessoal do interiorrrrrrrrrr, eu até deixo. Melhor que comê-lo. \pensa) [Sem Juízo: O legal é que ela não sente, ela vê a cutucada... Interessante. É tipo facebook, então?]**, olhei pra trás era sofia que tava toda de rosa . **(Sem Senso: ESTOU TENDO CÂNCER VENDO O NOME PRÓPRIO COM LETRA MINÚSCULA! E gente, apareceu a Power Ranger Rosa ou será a Pantera Cor De Rosa? \pensa)**

- Oi Anne - ela me deu um beijo na bochexa **(Sem Senso: Sabe aquela música "Avião sem asa, fogueira sem brasa, sou eu assim sem você!", então, ela é do Claudinho e BocheCHa. Sou pura cultura! *faz joinha e dá um sorriso mostrando os dentes*) [Sem Juízo: Bochexa. BOCHEXA. BO-CHE-XA. *delirando e ardendo em febre*]**

- Oii Maluquinha - eu soltei um risada ela me acompanhou . **(Sem Senso: Acharam a alma gêmea do menino maluquinho. Ownnnnnnnnnnnnnn. NÃO!) [Sem Juízo: Doida, maluca, pirada... (8) –não]**

- Aaiiiiiiiin que legal vai estudar na mesma escola que eu - ela começou a fazer uma dançinha maluca e soltei um risada. **(Sem Senso: DanCinha maluca? Só se for macumba!) [Sem Juízo: Daora o "Ç" antes do "I". Vivendo e aprendendo, só que não. E eu já desisti de tentar explicar o que é substantivo feminino e o que é substantivo masculino.]**

- Sim sim loira maluca . **(Sem Senso: Ainda acho que deveria ser nega maluca!) [Sem Juízo: Doida, maluca, pirada da cuca... (8) É incrível a quantidade de músicas contendo a palavra "maluca" que você encontra por aí, hm.]**

E fomos caminhando até a escola chegamos lá andamos pelo corredor até que eu trombo com um menino até que era bunitinho **(Sem Senso: Repetição frenética da palavra "até"! Deve ser a preferida da autora! Que péssimo gosto! Prefiro a palavra dar sabe... Tem tantas conotações... Bunitinho? \faceli - proposital) [Sem Juízo: BUNITINHO? ZÉ BUNITINHO, VOCÊ POR AQUI? –nn]**

- Pow caralho não olha pra frente não porra - eu disse **(Sem Senso: *abrindo todos os armários da casa* Onde está a porcaria da pimenta? Onde é que eu coloquei da última vez?)**

- Desculpa ai bravinha ... - ele ia fala alguma coisa mais quando me olhou fico queito** (Sem Senso: Claro que ele ficou QUIETO, fiote, só de ter olhado para a cara de mandrágora com diarreia da personagem ele teve crise de risos, mas foi compelido a sufocar sua vontade de rir na cara dela para não tomar um belo coice no rosto, uma vez que a personagem é uma cavala!) [Sem Juízo: Olhando pra um demônio como você, qualquer pessoa ficaria quieta... De medo!]**

- Nossa desculpa mesmo - ele disse - é você deve ser nova por aqui , ér o meu é Ryan **(Sem Senso: O meu o quê? O meu pinto é Ryan, o meu amigo é Ryan, o meu eu é Ryan. Agora, os nomes dos meus dois dedos no seu olho enfiados prazerosamente são Kill e You, prazer.) [Sem Juízo: Kill e You. *morrendo*]** - Sorri - e o seu ?

- Olá sou ...- eu iria fala ate que sou puxada pela a maluca loira da Sofia **(Sem Senso: SUA SERIAL KILLER DO PORTUGUÊS PREGUIÇOSA, POR QUE DIABOS NÃO ACENTUA TODAS AS PALAVRAS?) [Sem Juízo: Se ela ao menos usasse o Word, isso seria um pouco menos... Pior. e.e]**

- Vem vamos para a a diretoria para ver as suas aulas amiga **(Sem Senso: Ai _amiga_, estou tendo ânsias de vômito! *Falando ironicamente para a Sem Juízo*) [Sem Juízo: Sem Senso, posso me jogar mais uma vez da Torre de Astronomia sem varinha? Porque viver no mesmo mundo que a anta que escreveu isso é castigo, só pode!]**- Ela foi me guiando até a sala da porra da diretoria **(Sem Senso: Só uma palavra para a autora: DESBOCADA! Acho que soltar um palavrão ou outro é perdoável em acessos de raivas, o que é totalmente diferente de escrevê-los em um texto, pelamor!) [Sem Juízo: Sala da porra da diretora? Hm, não sabia que a "porra da diretora" possuía uma sala. Interessante isso...]**. -entra - eu entrei e mais fiquei de frente com a porta **(Sem Senso: Hã? A personagem além de ter um vira-tempo, agora tem uma super força, afinal, pelo o que eu compreendi dessa frase, ela arrancou a porta, colocou ao lado dela e ficou de frente para alguma coisa, ou alguém, com a porta próxima a ela. Chessus!) [Sem Juízo: Eu entendi diferente, Sem Senso: Ela entrou pela porta, mas em vez de olhar pra diretora deu-lhe as costas, como a pessoa educada que é {sqn} e ignorou-a lindamente. Incrível como uma coisa bem escrita /ironia feelings/ te faz imaginar tantas coisas.] **quando olhei pra trás a Diretora tava durmindo quase babando **(Sem Senso: Então fiote, eu é quem estou quase dOrmindo para evitar continuar a ler essa porcaria que você chama de fanfic!)**, ri baixo **[Sem Juízo: Já eu gargalho dessa porcaria toda que a autora escreveu.]** ;

- OOOOOOOOOOH TEM COMO ACORDA AI CARALHO QUERO SABER AS MINHAS AULAS **(Sem Senso: Um minuto de silêncio! *rezando de maneira a implorar para o capiroto levar a alma dessa autora para o inferno*)**- gritei ela pulou da cadeira e caiu no chão **(Sem Senso está meditando.)** eu dei risada ela se levantou , mais dei mais risada ainda porque o oculos tava todo torto no seu rosto **(Sem Senso ainda está meditando para alcançar a paz interior)**- Ai caralhou , sua boca ta suja e seu oculos ta torto** (Sem Senso: AI CARALHO, SUA FANFIC É HORRÍVEL E EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS LER ESSA PORRA! #prontofalei)** - soltei um risadinha baixa **[Sem Juízo: *ignorando a fic lindamente, enquanto toma um enorme copo de Nescau quentinho pra aquecer do frio*]**

- Então você dever ser a Anne Clark **(Sem Senso: Correção, ela deve ser a Anne Desbocada Clark!)- **ela disse arrumando o oculos naquela cara de cú dela** (Sem Senso: Fiquei imaginando uma pessoa com cara de cu, com toda certeza não é uma coisa agradável de se imaginar. AAAAAAAAAAAAH, SAI DA MINHA MENTE, QUE HORROR!)**- aqui esta o papel das suas aulas **(Sem Senso: *chorando* Quero os acentos, eu quero, eu quero, eu quero os acentos!) [Sem Juízo: Mamãe, dá acentos de presente pra autora? Por favor? Faria um enorme bem pra nação.]**- eu peguei e sai de lá não tinha mais ninguém . **(Sem Senso: Onde é que não tinha mais ninguém? Será que houve uma invasão alienígena e todo mundo foi abduzido? O: ) [Sem Juízo: "E então, o arrebatamento aconteceu. O fim do mundo finalmente chegou. E a única pessoa que ficou foi a porra da Anne Clark, que não só sabe falar palavrão, como também xingar as pobres pessoas." Isso foi do caraio véi!]**

CONTINUAA...*-* **(Sem Senso: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO, PELAMOR! APAGA ESSA DROGA QUE É MELHOR! SE VOCÊ CONTINUAR ESSE TRASH QUE CHAMA DE FANFIC, EU VOU TER QUE ME AFOGAR NO COPO DE ÁGUA. É, estou de promessa, não posso tomar coca-cola por enquanto. Droga!) [Sem Juízo: Diz que isso é uma pegadinha, por favor! D: EU NÃO POSSO MAIS SUPORTAR ISSO, MANO, PELAMOR. T.T ALGUÉM ME SOCORRE.]**

Notas Finais **[Sem Juízo: Eu ficaria feliz se fosse as notas finais da FIC e não do CAPÍTULO, mas como nem tudo que queremos nós conseguimos, vou me contentar com isso... Infelizmente.]**

Iaii mereço continuar ,ou apago , mandem comentario ta gatinhas ;3 **(Sem Senso: QUER REALMENTE QUE EU SEJA SINCERA? NÃO, VOCÊ NÃO MERECE CONTINUAR, APAGA ESSA MERDA LOGO E FAÇA UM BEM PARA A HUMANIDADE!) [Sem Juízo: Apaga, volta pro limbo, que é de onde você nunca deveria ter saído e depois se mata, muito obrigada! E não, não adianta tentar puxar saco que nem assim você vai conseguir mais leitoras, por favor.]**

* * *

**Sem Senso:** Fanfic foi apagada do Animespirit por estar fora das regras, ela não existe mais. Conseguimos ripar somente mais dois capítulos. E antes que comecem os ataques a nós, bem, alguns erros de português nossos foram totalmente propositais. :D E essa é nossa primeira ripagem. :D E bem, não mande review sem ter o conhecimento prévio acerca do ato de ripar e sem ter lido o nosso digníssimo profile. ;D Agradecida.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II – Escola nova.

**(Sem Senso: Capítulo II – Iscúola dos Manos)**

Sou Justin Bieber **(Sem Senso: Não, filha, ele é o Justin BIBA!)** moro em Atlanta **(Sem Senso: Acho que estou precisando de óculos, juro que li Atlântida, a cidade perdida! Podia ter sido né? O Biba bem que poderia desaparecer como essa cidade. *-*)**eu trabalho para um chefe dos Crimes **(Sem Senso: *cuspindo todo o café na tela do computador* CA-RA-LHO!)**, faço tudo oque ele manda **(Sem Senso: ...dou o meu orifício anal..., não pera, foi muito chique, melhor é: ...dou o cu...,), mato (Sem Senso: ...pintos alheios afogados no leite...)**, estrupo **(Sem Senso: A AUTORA ESTUPRA A LINGUA PORTUGUESA! Me matem, pelamor!)**, torturo **(Sem Senso: ...formiguinhas usando a lupa de brinquedo do meu vizinho...) e bem decho (Sem Senso: Sem Juízo, eu DEIXO você matar essa criatura que escreveu isso!)** **[Sem Juízo: Obrigada, Sem Senso, vou fazer com gosto!]**traduzir melhor essa porra eu sou um bandido **(Sem Senso: OLHA COMO O BIBA TA BANDIDO GENTE!)**, sou um cara arrogante** (Sem Senso: Uma biba arrogante, concordo!)**, não so de namorar **(Sem Senso: ...garotas...)** so de cantar as vadias** (Sem Senso: ...travestis que abusam do meu corpo nu na night...)** e depois jogar fora **(Sem Senso: ...a camisinha estourada...) [Sem Juízo: Tudo bem, eu não comentei até aqui, porque meu comentário pra tudo isso é um só: PUTA QUE PARIU, JUSTIN BIBA SE FAZENDO DE BANDIDO? *gargalha até ficar sem ar e morre*.]** Acordei como sempre me levantei** (Sem Senso: Ainda estou tentando entender essa frase /pensa)**, fui tomar um banho **(Sem Senso: Faz bem né fiote, depois de semanas sem lavar as partes íntimas!)**, sai do chuveiro coloquei um camisa branca , uma jaqueta de couro preta uma calça preta e um supra preto **(Sem Senso: O Biba quer parecer homem, pfvr! E o que vem a ser um supra, você sabe Sem Juizo?) [Sem Juízo: Sinceramente? Desconheço. Mais uma palavra nova, será?]**, fui para a cozinha , tomei uma dose de Wishk** (Sem Senso: QUE TIPO DE BEBIDA É ESSA? Só pode ser aquelas feitas com gasolina, coisa de pobre. Porque os rycos bebem WHISKY!) [Sem Juízo: Fui numa festa, gelo e cuba libre, e na vitrola WHISKY a go go, à meia luz o som de Johnny Rivers, aquele tempo que você sonhou. (8)]**aquela porra desceu queimando a minha garganta **[Sem Juízo: Hm, aquela porra, é? Bem que você falou que faz de tudo mesmo!] (Sem Senso: SEU FRACO! Eu - a bêbada da balada, só que não - bebo uma garrafa dessas no bico e nem sinto nada. /mentira) [Sem Juízo: Fraco mesmo, já misturei whisky, vodka, energético, absinto e tequila e fiquei de boa. AHEUAHEUAEHAUE Até um certo tempo, claro. Q] **eu moro com meus dois Brother Ryan e Chris **(Sem Senso: Por que cargas d'água "brother" está escrito com letra maiúscula?)**, fui até o quarto dos filha das putas (Sem Senso: ... minhas professoras que me ensinaram tudo sobre esse estilo de vida sensacional, o de dar...) **[Sem Juízo: Nossa, tive um ataque do coração ao ler essa frase agora.]**.

- OO CARALHO ACORDA PORRA NA HORA DE IR PRA ESCOLA **(Sem Senso: ALGUÉM PFVR COLOCA UMA ROLHA NA BOCA DESSA AUTORA! VOU COMEÇAR A RODAR A BAIANA AQUI E FALAR PALAVRÕES QUE FARIA ATÉ O CAPIROTO SE TORNAR MEU FÃ!) [Sem Juízo: Eu estou pouco me fodendo pra isso, falo palavrão mesmo, só que eu sou mais educada que a autora, então eu manero nas palavras. –q]**- falei acordando o Chris .

- aa caralho , dexaa eu durmi só um poquinho porra **(Sem Senso: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, DEIXA EU MATAR ESSA AUTORA, OU ENTÃO TORTURÁ-LA, SÓ UM POUQUINHO?!) [Sem Juízo: Eu deixo, vá em frente!]**- ele murmurou eu soltei um risada **(Sem Senso: ...gay...)**, fui no banheiro **(Sem Senso: ...bater uma...)** peguei um balde que tinha lá **(Sem Senso: ...repleto de vômito de trasgo... Não, pera, isso não é Harry Potter!)** e taquei nele** [Sem Juízo: CA-RA-LHO. A pessoas simplesmente vai e joga UM BALDE na outra pessoa, só porque ela não quer acordar! Isso sim é que é ser mau, hein!]**.

- AAAAAAH SEU FILHA DA PUTA VAI PAGAR CARO COM ISSO **(Sem Senso: ...VIRA LOGO A BUNDA...)**- ele me olhou irritado , so soltei um risada**(Sem Senso: ...gay...)** do mal **[Sem Juízo: Hm, malvadona!]** fui no quarto de Chaz** (Sem Senso: ...cumprir meu dever de biba puta e dar pra ele, mas...)** ele tava jogado na cama com uma garrafa de tequila **(Sem Senso: ...exausto depois da selvageria que cometemos ontem...) [Sem Juízo: Vai ser viado assim lá na puta que pariu, obrigada!]**

- ACORDAAAA OUTRRO** [Sem Juízo: Agora a autora quis dar uma de francesa. –não]** VAGABUNDO O DIA CHEGO TA NA HORA DE IR PRO INFERNOO **(Sem Senso: *correndo pro céu junto com os amigos diabinhos, as almas maléficas, os pecadores e o próprio capiroto*)** DO CARALHO DA ESCOLA **(Sem Senso: Essa autora gosta mesmo do caralho, safadinha!) [Sem Juízo: Se fosse só caralho, até tudo bem, mas né, pelo tanto de coisas que ela falou aí, vish...] **- gritei ele acordo num pulo dei risada **(Sem Senso: O Biba só sabe rir, pelos Deuses!) [Sem Juízo: É uma Biba alegre, gente!] **- se troca logo mermão tamo atrasa para aquela porra **(Sem Senso: Acabei de visitar a favela dos manos!)**- disse saindo do quarto e indo pra sala **(Sem Senso: ...procurar pelas minhas roupas rasgadas por causa do_sekcho_selvagem...)**, eu fui pra sala **(Sem Senso: Ele foi pra sala duas vezes ao mesmo tempo, como isso é possível? Ah é, esqueci do vira tempo!) [Sem Juízo: Nossa, ele também tem um, Sem Senso? POXA, ISSO TÁ VIRANDO PUTARIA, EU TAMBÉM QUERO UM VIRA TEMPO. T.T]** e e depois fui para garagem **(Sem Senso: ...brincar com certas ferramentas...)** desarmei o alarme da minha Rang** [Sem Juízo: Range, por favor.]** Rover** (Sem Senso: Isso é uma marca de carro? Deve ser bem fodida hein filha! Agora, Ranger Rover é outro nível. '-')**, e fiquei esperando os vagabundos **(Sem Senso: ...me comerem com leite condensado no umbigo... URGH, NOJO!) [Sem Juízo: Nojinho!]** lá dentro nem passou 3 minutos** (Sem Senso: ...de sexo selvagem e eu já estava esgotado...)** eu comecei a buzina que nem um maniaco **(Sem Senso: CUIDADO! TEMOS UM MANIACO A SOLTA QUE USA BEM A BUZINA! Adoro uma conotação sekchual) [Sem Juízo: É que né, a selvageria estava tanta que ele começou a buzinar pra tentar chamar a atenção dos vizinhos, pra que eles pudessem ter um showzinho particular e tal. –não]**.

- VAMO PORRA QUANDO MAIS CEDO CHEGARMOS DAQUELA PORRA MAIS CEDO VOLTAREMOS PRA CASA SEUS VIADOS** (Sem Senso: Tira a "porra" de dentro da boca autora!) [Sem Juízo: Ela gosta, Sem Senso!]**- eu gritei irritado **(Sem Senso: Ui, a bicha ta braba! Olha a faca!) [Sem Juízo: Cuecão de couro!]**, os dois veio **(Sem Senso: CONCORDÂNCIA, SUA LINDA, CADÊ TU MINHA FILHA?)** correndo entraram no carro eu dei** (Sem senso: ...o cu...) **a partida e fomos pra escola chegamos na porra da escola eu estacionei em uma vaga desci do carro** (Sem Senso: Estou me sentindo em um deserto do Saara a procura de água. VÍRGULAS, CADÊ VOCÊS? T.T)** logo os muleques desceram **[Sem Juízo: *morrendo de falta de ar porque sem as vírgulas fica tenso de ler e respirar ao mesmo tempo*] (Sem Senso: ...a porrada em mim para eu aprender a virar homem... Acho que isso é totalmente impossível, afinal, uma vez Biba Louca para sempre Biba Louca!) **tambem ativei o alarme do carro e fomos andando **(Sem Senso: ...pro quinto dos infernos...) [Sem Juízo: Aproveita e fica por lá, por favor!]**, chegamos no corredor da escolas todas as minas **(Sem Senso: Pera, na escola tem mina d'água ou mina de ouro? /pensa)** da escola toda , se pudesse se matariam **(Sem Senso: MATA, MATA, MATA, CHA CHA!) [Sem Juízo: Aproveita e mata a tal da Anne Clark também, obrigada!]** só para passar a noite com nós** (Sem Senso: Cumnozes é mais chique. 8D Quer ser do gueto, aprende a falar como um mano. Não, pera!) [Sem Juízo: Que c'ocê foi fazê nu matu, Maria Chiquinha? (8)]**

- Olha ai Brô **(Sem Senso: Who? Brô o irmão do Bros, o Mario Bros? Mas não era o Luigi?)** a gostoza ali da frente** (Sem Senso: Na boa, se um cara tivesse me chamado de gostoSa eu tinha mostrado meu ultra-power dedo do meio. -q)**- ouvi Ryan falar pra mim e pro Chris.

- Orra Gostoza pra caralho velho **(Sem Senso: *coloca o óculos anti erros de Português* Espera, perdi a fanfic toda!)**, se pudesse pagaria** (Sem Senso: ...um travecão para me comer por trás... Quer putaria? Então vou te dar um pouco de putaria! #revoltada)** so pra ver essa cachorra** [Sem Juízo: Só as cachorras, au au au au au. (8)]** gritando o meu nome** (Sem Senso: Espera um minuto... O feminino de cachorro é cadela. E calma, desde quando cães gritam o nome de seus donos? Pelo que eu sei eles latem! AU AU AU!)**- Chris disse revirei os olhos , e fomos indo pra sala **(Sem Senso: ...pro travecão me comer todinho...)** até que num sei que aconteceu que o Chris **(Sem Senso: ...meu amante nas horas vagas...)** tava fugindo de Ryan** (Sem Senso: ...porque este último ao que parece queria a bundinha do Chris, mas ele se recusou a dá-la uma vez que é fiel a mim, o Justin Biba Louca... PUTARIA ROLANDO SOLTA. *-* CADÊ PIPOCA?)** e eu comecei a correr atrás dele** (Sem Senso: ...pois ele queria o meu amante para si e eu sou egoísta, não divido meus brinquedos...)** gritando que nem um louco** (Sem Senso: ...e totalmente gay: AIIIIIIIIIII, CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ME COMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!... Isso sim é putaria, não pera...)**, até que Chris quase atropela a gostoza da menina que vimos **(Sem Senso: Ele podia era ter acionado uma bomba escondida no chão e CABUM, todo mundo viraria picadinho. *-*) [Sem Juízo: Se a gostoSa a quem ele está se referindo for a tal da Anne, seria ótimo se a atropelasse com um carro e matasse de uma vez.]**, acho que ela era nova nunca a vi por aqui. **(Sem Senso: NOÇÃO DE TEMPO CADÊ? Vejo as ações flutuando pelo espaço sem uma ordem cronológica bacana.)**

**ANNE P.O.V**

Depois de eu **(Sem Senso: DE EU? Minha filha, o EU não cabe ai! AFOGA ESSA ALMA NO POÇO DA SALVAÇÃO!)** **[Sem Juízo: Não tem mais salvação, não, Sem Senso.]** pegar o papel de meus horarios minha primeira aula era de Matématica. **(Sem Senso: OWNNN, MATEMÁTICA SUA LINDA. NÃO, PERA! SÓ FALTA ELA COMEÇAR A FERRAR COM A MATÉRIA MAIS PERFEITA DO MUNDO!) [Sem Juízo: Daora a acentuação correta. Não, espera... Ah, a acentuação NÃO está correta. #chateada]**

- AAh vai se fuder logo História **(Sem Senso: Mas não era Matemática? *confusa*) [Sem Juízo: Me perdi no horário das aulas. *confusa*]**- disse revirando os olhos

- Ainda bem minha amiga **(Sem Senso: Falsa!)**, vamos tar na mesma aula - ele **(Sem Senso: Afinal, é Sofia ou Sofio? Eu sou fia da minha mãe.)** disse batendo palma e pulando de alegria so dei risada **(Sem Senso: FALSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA²²²²²²²²².). [Sem Juízo: Oi? Alguém explica? Tar? Verbo novo? *inclina a cabeça de lado, tentando entender*]**.

- Vamo logo loira azeda** (Sem Senso: NÃO ACREDITO! Sem Juizo, temos uma canibal a solta! UMA CHUPA CABRA! Ou será vampira? /pensa. Porque para falar que a menina era azeda, só pode ter mordido ela!)** nós ja estamos atrasadas - e saimos correndo pra sala de aula **(Sem Senso: Como? Que pessoa normal correria para ir para a aula depois de reclamar da mesma? *confusa*)**. Chegamos ao local entramos devagarinho todo o pessoal tava olhando pra gente **(Sem Senso: Claro, vocês são chupa cabras! QUEM NÃO IRIA OLHAR COM MEDO?) [Sem Juízo: Até a pessoa mais corajosa do mundo teria medo de vocês, por favor!].**

- AAH Qualé gente nunca viu duas meninas chegarem a trasada **(Sem Senso: A TRASADA? Que substantivo novo é esse? Ou isso é uma junção de A TRÁS ELA DÁ?)** não porra , continuem oque você estavam fazendo **(Sem Senso: *entrando no meio da história* E SE EU NÃO ESTIVER A FIM? CAI PRA CIMA MANO, TE ARREBENTO TODA!) [Sem Juízo: BRIGA. BRIGA. BRIGA.]**- falei irônica e eles logo estavam prestadando **(Sem Senso: Novo verbo pra vc conjugar Sem Juizo. *-*) [Sem Juízo: Prestadando? Está dando o quê? A bunda? Só pode, né. –' Ok, vamos à conjugação linda: Eu prestadeio, tu prestadeias, ele prestadeia, nós prestadamos, vós prestadeis, eles prestadeiam. AEEEE –não]**a atenção na aula. **(Sem Senso: Alunos que obedecem fácil uma menina desbocada e mal educada, é isso mesmo produção? Se fosse comigo o barraco já tinha caído!) [Sem Juízo: Essa guria tá pedindo pra levar porrada, né? *-*]**

- Esse são horas **(Sem Senso: *se deitando na BR para morrer*) [Sem Juízo: Esse? *vai até a linha do trem, deita e espera o trem passar*] **de chegar senhorita Mendler e a aluna nova que acho que seu sobrenome seja Clark** (Sem Senso: Ok, o professor é um vidente! ADIVINHA MEU FUTURO? *-* Não, pera, ele deve ser irmão da mãe Dináh, melhor nem mexer, vai que ele faz um boneco vudu de mim...)**- bufei **(Sem Senso: Por que será que veio à minha mente os Bufadores de Chifres Enrugados? HARRY POTTER FEELINGS!) [Sem Juízo: Cadê os nargulés pra iluminarem a mente dessa pobre autora?]**- tem como a senhorita Mendler se sentar e você Anne **[Sem Juízo: Vidência again. O professor é o Pai Elinho, só pode!] **pode se apresentar para o pessoal - bufei **(Sem Senso: TO começando a achar que essa tal de Anne é uma Bufadora de Chifres Enrugados perdida de seu bando! Vou chamar a Luna para ajudá-la, pera!)** de novo

- Iaai Gente belê com vocês** (Sem Senso: QUE TIPO DE CUMPRIMENTO É ESSE? De qual planeta essa guria veio?)**, sou Anne Clark **(Sem Senso: E já dizia a Sem Juízo... FODA-SE!)** sou nova aqui **(Sem Senso: Foda-se!) [Sem Juízo: Foda-se mais uma vez!] **eu morava em Londres **(Sem Senso: Mas não era no Brasil? Entendi, você é o cogumelo do Mário que nasce em vários locais diferentes! Hm...) [Sem Juízo: Não, você veio do limbo, coisa ruim!] **e que porra que eu to fazendo ,seis **(Sem Senso: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE LADRÃO!) [Sem Juízo: DOOOOOZE. DOOOOOOOOOOOOZE, PORRA!] **não presisam saber da minha vida** (Sem Senso: Grazadeus né! Porque deve ser uma merda gigantesca!)** continuam fazendo lição ai belê **(Sem Senso: Belê? A menina além de violenta, psicopata, grosseira e o caralho a quatro, ainda é dorgada, era só o que faltava!)** - dei um joianha** (Sem Senso: TROFÉU JOINHA PARA ESSA AUTORA, POIS ELA ESTÁ MERECENDO!)** e fui andando até o meu lugar **(Sem Senso: Sente-se agora Anne, obedeça sua dona! Não, pera!)**, eu sentava atrás de um Garoto** (Sem Senso: Eu prefiro Nestlé!) [Sem Juízo: Prefiro Lacta!]** loiro , num posso mentir **(Sem Senso: Porque é pecado e o padre vai te mandar rezar "milzes" vezes o terço! AMÉM!)** mais que garoto gostozo pra caralho **(Sem Senso: Se for quem eu to pensando... VISH! Essa Anne tem um péssimo mau gosto!) [Sem Juízo: Se for a Biba-mor, tá feia no pedaço e precisando rever o conceito de "gostoso"!]**, do meu lado que sentava** (Sem Senso: ...no pau... _|_)** no fundo tambem tava a Sofi** (Sem Senso: ...tentando desvendar um mistério, afinal, ela é a Pantera Cor de Rosa...)**, na frente dela tava o um garoto que esbarrei com ele acho que se chama Chris **(Sem Senso: Mais uma macumbeira! Essa é a filha da mãe Dináh! Não! Pera! Nem a mãe Dináh iria aceitar adotar um Exu desses, porque obviamente ela jamais iria parir essa criatura!)** e na frente do gostozo da frente **(Sem Senso: Quantas frentes!)** tava mais um menino lindo pra caralho tambem .** [Sem Juízo: PELAMORDEDEUS, eu me perdi na localização desse povo "lindo".]**

- Vocês fazeram **(Sem Senso: Passado virou futuro agora, daora a vida!) [Sem Juízo: FAZERAM? RIP RAP TIKA TRASH!] **um trabalho em dupla eu ja formei e seram , **(Sem Senso: FILHA, APRENDA OS TEMPOS VERBAIS PELAMOR!) [Sem Juízo: *morrendo*] **Sofia e Chris , Ryan e Lola ,Justin **(Sem Senso: ...BIBA!...)** e Anne **[Sem Juízo: ...Vadia sem noção e mal-educada...]** , ... - ele disse o resto - Vocês teram** (Sem Senso: É TERÃO PELAMOR! TA COM MEDO DE USAR O TIL, DIABO?)** que falar sobre a era Medieval** (Sem Senso: Ai meu Merlin, já to vendo a autora falar que na época dos grandes feudos - aula de história com a Sem Senso - os filhos dos Senhores Feudais montavam em cabritos para caçar!)**- eu Bufei .**(Sem Senso: Essa menina só sabe bufar! Faça algo diferente antes que eu comece a me entediar, mais do que eu já estou!) [Sem Juízo: ...]**

- Então quer dizer que seu nome é Justin **(Sem Senso: ...Biba...)**? - tentei puxar assunto com o gostozo do meu lado **(Sem Senso: *cospe o café na tela do computador e começa a correr loucamente para limpá-lo antes que estrague* Justin Biba gostoso? ONDE FILHA? Só no seu mundo! Pelamor! Aquela bicha louca ali é puro osso!) [Sem Juízo: Garota, pelamor, tu acha que o ser é gostoso, mas não duvido nadinha que ele não queira roubar seus vestidos pra ir pra_night!_]**

- É e você se Chama Anne , legal **(Sem Senso: Legal vai ser o meu punho atingindo a cara dessa autora Exu, com todo o respeito aos Exus que não merecem levar tamanho xingamento!)**- ele disse e sorriu sinico** (Sem Senso: *incorporando o Cinismo* RÁ RÁ RÁ, FANFIC HILÁRIA, RÁ RÁ RÁ! /ironia feelings/) [Sem Juízo: As pessoas sabem ser bem cínicas aqui, hein! Daora!]**

- Nossa **(Sem Senso: NOSSA SENHORA, ME DÊ A MÃO, CUIDA DO MEU CORAÇÃOOOOOOOOOOO DA MINHA VIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DO MEU DESTIIIIIIIIIIIIIINO! (8) )**- falei baixinho mais ele acabou escutando

- Escuta menina **(Sem Senso: TAMPEM OS OUVIDOS, A BIBA VAI GRITAR HISTERICAMENTE!)**, eu não tenho muita paciencia com meninas igual **(Sem Senso: Plural mandou lembranças, abraços e um beijo na bunda! -q)** a você não ta ligado .**(Sem Senso: Não colega, não tem nenhum aparelho eletrônico ligado aqui não! Sem Juízo, confira as tomadas ai!) [Sem Juízo: Tomadas? Que tomadas? AAAAAH, TRATE DE ME DAR CHÁ DE COGUMELO TAMBÉM, SUA MÃO-DE-VACA! NEM DIVIDE AS DORGAS COM AS AMIGAS! –não]**, escuta o vadia **(Sem Senso: UI! A BIBA TA FINGINDO QUE É HOMEM! Até me arrepiei aqui! Verdade, ventou frio aqui agora, me fez arrepiar!) [Sem Juízo: Ui, meda!]**mais um palavra sair dessa sua boca eu te mato **(Sem Senso: UI! Agora eu fiquei com medinho, só que NÃO!) [Sem Juízo: Versão Biba de Chuck Norris!]**- falou pra mim.

- Escuta aqui você o cretino **(Sem Senso: Agora a porra vai séria! *comendo a pipoca* PORRADA! PORRADA! BRIGA DE DRAGQUEENS!) [Sem Juízo: Vish, estou até vendo a Biba indo direto no cabelo da_vadia_.] **quem você pensa que é pra me chamar de vadia **(Sem Senso: ALOKA!) [Sem Juízo: "Sou a Biba-mor, saia daqui, vadiazinha!"]**, vai se fuder **(Sem Senso: Ele não gosta de "se fuder" fiote, ele gosta que "fodam ele" beeeeeeeeeeem gostoso. -q) [Sem Juízo: Ui, adoooooro. –não]** - disse pra ele , so pegou a jaqueta de couro dele** (Sem Senso: ...que comprou no Paraguai após vender leite de cabra para uns ciganos que passavam...) **levantou um pouco **(Sem Senso: ...a blusa e mostrou a branqueleza que é, além de ser puro osso...) **e pude ver sua pistola **(Sem Senso: Mas ele levantou a blusa, não abaixou a calça! /morta) [Sem Juízo: Ui, ele tem uma pistola, gente! Corram para as colinas. *correndo desesperadamente com as mãos pra cima e gritando "socorro"*] **nessa hora eu congelei **(Sem Senso: Eu entendo, colega, era pequeno demais né?) **e virei pra frente e fiquei quieta . **(Sem Senso: ...tentando não rir na cara dele com o tamanho anão da pistola dele... /rindo loucamente) [Sem Juízo: Ainda tem o brinquedinho pequeno? Como assim? 'O']**

- Bom mesmo ficar queita ouviu **(Sem Senso: Se fosse comigo eu retrucava desse jeito: NÃO, NÃO, NÃO! SÓ FICO CALADA SE VOCÊ ADMITIR QUE É UM VIADÃO QUE AMA BRINCAR COM A COBRA!) [Sem Juízo: *tendo um ataque de risos com a Sem Senso*]**, so não te mato porque achei você uma delicia **(Sem Senso: Mais um canibal. OREMOS PARA QUE A ALMA DESSA AUTORA QUEIME NO MÁRMORE DO INFERNO!)** **[Sem Juízo: A autora precisa urgentemente rever os conceitos de "pessoas gostosas", porque né, cada bicho que ela diz que é gostoso que chega a dar medo!]**- ele disse no meu ouvido e eu fiquei arrepiada**(Sem Senso: Arrepiada estou eu com tamanha agonia dessa fanfic trash!) [Sem Juízo: Ui, arrepiou com a bichinha falando no seu ouvido, é, sua traveca?]**.

Tinha acabado a aula **(Sem Senso: GUERRA DE COMIDA NA CANTINA \o/ -q)** sempre que dava **[Sem Juízo: SAFADA!] **umas olhadinha para o Justin **(Sem Senso: ...eu percebia cada vez mais o quão bicha louca ele era e...)** ele ficava me encarando **(Sem Senso: ...como se estivesse com inveja do meu corpo feminino... Solução para o Biba? Só cirurgia completa e acho que nem assim vai conseguir virar uma garota perfeita!) [Sem Juízo: Uma dica: na Tailândia eles fazem cirurgia de troca de sexo, vai lá!]**, bateu o sino para o intervalo **(Sem Senso: Mas o sinal não tinha que tocar antes do término da aula indicando que esta chegou ao seu fim? *confusa*)** Sofia conseguiu fazer amizada com o Chris e eu so com o ela mesmo **(Sem Senso: *tentando entender essa última frase*) [Sem Juízo: Que bom, assim ela não será uma forever alone igual você!]**. Peguei meu lanche **(Sem Senso: ...de dentro da minha merendeira dos ursinhos carinhosos...) **e me sentei numa mesa vazia** [Sem Juízo: Forever Alone, falei!]**.**(Sem senso: Acho que ela não sabe que a gente se senta na cadeira ou à mesa, alguém precisa ensinar isso para a autora! Com certeza não serei eu!) [Sem Juízo: Nem eu.]**

- Posso sentar aqui Anne **(Sem Senso: Senti falta disso aqui:_?_. Mãe, vou quebrar meu porquinho para dar de presente uma gramática para essa autora comedora de pontos. *-* Minha mãe vira e pergunta para mim se eu vou ensiná-la gramática e eu respondo: Não, é pra tacar o livro no meio da testa dela pra ver se ela tem um AVC e morre de uma vez!)** - ouvi a voz de sofi** (Sem Senso: LETRA MAIÚSCULA PELAMOR!)** olhei pra ela tipo assim '' mais logico que ... não quero ficar sozinha num tende isso ''** (Sem Senso: Eu juro que não ENtendo a mente insana dessa autora... Ah é, esqueci, ela não tem cérebro!) [Sem Juízo: Nossa, vou ali vomitar e volto já.]**- a mais é claro que sim você é minha best **(Sem Senso: QUE FALSA MAN! ESSA MENINA MERECE UM TAPA NA CARA!)** **[Sem Juízo: Falsidade feelings.]**- olhei pra ela seria e ela deu risada .**(Sem Senso: Essa Sofia é uma retardada porque ela ri de tudo! Ô louco meu! Falei que nem o Faustão delícia agora, só que não!) [Sem Juízo: A Sofia é retardada. A Anne é retardada. O Chris é retardado. O Jus10 Biba é retardado. O Chaz é retardado. A AUTORA É RETARDADA! TODO MUNDO É RETARDADO NESSA PORRA!]**

- Oi Sofi - ouvi as voz (Sem Senso: As vozes do morro sussurrando "mooooooooooooooooorre diaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabo".) [Sem Juízo: "...Do além dizendo 'venha para a luz, ver se você ainda tem salvação!'...]de um menino olhei era o Chris .(Sem Senso: AHHH, AGORA QUE ME TOQUEI! SERÁ QUE É O CHRIS DE TODO MUNDO ODEIA O CHRIS? Não, pera!) [Sem Juízo: Ah, mas ela disse que o Chris era gostoso, então acho que não era ele, não. q]

- Oi Chris - ela sorriu timida - Quer sentar ? **(Sem Senso: Hm, safadinha essa Sofia! Conotação_sekchual_no ar!) [Sem Juízo: Senta na mandioca! –não]** - ela perguntou apontando pra uma cadeira que tava do lado dela , logo veio Justin e mais um menino que tava sentado na frente dele **(Sem Senso: ...porque todo mundo iria fazer a dança das cadeiras...) [Sem Juízo: Como assim "mais um menino que estava sentando na frente dele? Meio "entrão" esse garoto, não?]**.

- Oiia **(Sem Senso: CARAI, FIQUEI ZAROLHA!)** Justin o Chris querendo catar **(Sem Senso: ...coquinho na puta que pariu...) [Sem Juízo: "... você de jeito atrás do ginásio do colégio, chega lá mais tarde!.."] **a gatinha da Sofia** (Sem Senso: Juro que imaginei o personagem catando uma gata no chão e ela arranhando o rosto dele todo. /viajando )**- vi a sofi fica vermelhinha **(Sem Senso: Ahh, ela não é mais a Pantera Cor de Rosa, porque o pokemon evoluiu para Pantera Cor de Vermelho. #chateada) [Sem Juízo: Ui, ela ficou toda vermelhinha. Se fazendo de inocente, a vadia!] **os menino começaram a dar **(Sem Senso: ...sem parar, em um ritmo frenético e selvagem... ORGIA NA ESCOLA, VIVA! /não) [Sem Juízo: ... e eram gemidos e gritinhos pra todo lado...] **risada , mais o Justin parou de dar **(Sem Senso: ...porque ele cansa rápido, afinal, é um fracote...) [Sem Juízo: ...porque ele já não aguentava mais a pressão exercida em seu traseiro branquelo...] **risada quando me viu ele começou a me fuzilhar **(Sem Senso: Vou é fuzilar essa autora com a minha metralhadora potente. *vasculhando a sala de armamentos contra assassinos da Língua Portuguesa*) [Sem Juízo: Não estou com vontade de conjurar o verbo "fuzilhar", então, se fode ae.] **com os olhos **[Sem Juízo: Hm, diva poderosa!] **eu so o encarei , mas ele desviou o olhar** (Sem Senso: Medroso!)**.

- Senta ai **(Sem Senso: ...no meu colo e rebola...) [Sem Juízo: ...na mandioca e seja feliz!..]**seus viados (Sem Senso: Um gay falando do outro, eu mereço?) [Sem Juízo: Af, next!], vamos nos conhecer melhor **(Sem Senso: Cantada de pedreiro detectada.) [Sem Juízo: Sei bem o tipo que você quer conhecê-los melhor, safadjenho!]**- disse Chris o Justin sentou do meu lado e o Ryan sentou ao lado de Chris .

- Iai Gatinha **[Sem Juízo: MIAU! Hm, não.]**, qual é seu nome ? **(Sem Senso: E ai gato, qual o nome da sua mãe para eu mandar avisá-la que matei o filho dela com um tiro no meio da testa? *-*)** - perguntou o menino do lado de Chris e Justin me comendo pelo olhar** (Sem Senso: Tem como comer pelo olhar? Bom, no mundo da autora deve ter um jeito afinal, ela é uma chupa cabra, agora no meu planeta - A Terra - pessoas normais comem pela boca! CANIBAL CHUPA CABRA A SOLTA, CHAMEM UMA DAQUELAS ORGANIZAÇÕES SECRETAS DOS EUA PARA CAPTURÁ-LA!) [Sem Juízo: Ele fuzila e come com o olhar... HM, OLHAR MIL E UMA UTILIDADES! Tipo Bombril, sabe? –não]**

- Sou Anne e você ? - perguntei olhando pra minhas unhas .** (Sem Senso: O esmalte todo descascado, recheadas de sujeira por dentro e precisando de um bom trato.) [Sem Juízo: Por que as pessoas dessa coisa que chamam de fanfic sempre perguntam o nome das pessoas olhando para as próprias unhas? *tentando entender*]**

- Sou Ryan - ele piscou pra mim , eu sorri de canto **[Sem Juízo: FODA-SE QUEM VOCÊ É, CARALHO! NÃO PERGUNTEI, ENTÃO FICA QUIETINHO AÍ! #revoltada]**

- Você é nova aqui ?** (Sem Senso: Essa pergunta de novo? Fiote, vira o disco, muda o repertório!) [Sem Juízo: Olha o clichê aí, gente! E o pior é que é a mesma coisa de antes. Até parece que a autora só copiou um trecho do primeiro capítulo e mudou os nomes... Criatividade level infinito, só que não.] **é que eu nunca te vi por aqui **(Sem Senso: Ah jura? Se ela não fosse nova, com toda certeza você a teria visto por ai, nem que seja fazendo a dança do acasalamento com um livro na biblioteca.) [Sem Juízo: Que bom pra você! Eu preferiria continuar não vendo, sério!]** - Ryan perguntou

- Claro que so ner **(Sem Senso: Hu Mo Bu Kai Vei Di Tao {Feitiço Pronunciado pelo Tio do antigo desenho do Jackie Chan} Hu Mo Bu Kai Vei Di Tao! *tentando fazer um feitiço para mandar a autora de volta para o outro mundo onde ela nasceu*) [Sem Juízo: ET... Telefone... Minha casa... -n]**, se nunca me viu por aqui deve ser porque eu sou nova aqui **(Sem Senso: JURA? Eu nem tinha percebido isso! /ironia feelings/) [Sem Juízo: AVÁ! Sério mesmo? Tem certeza? Absoluta? Ok.]**, - eu disse irônica vi ele revirar os olhos . Ficamos bastante tempo conversando com os meninos menos com o Justin** (Sem Senso: BIBA!) [Sem Juízo: Biba e forever alone.]**, ela **(Sem Senso: Palmas para a autora, finalmente ela admitiu que o Justin é ELA e não ELE!) [Sem Juízo: Uma ovação pra autora. *palmas*]** sempre ficava com uma cara de mal **(Sem Senso: Isso me lembrou a música da Ivete Recaldada, lobo mau (vou te comer). -q Eu sou o lobo mau! E o que você vai fazer? Vou te comer, vou te comer, vou te comer. Chapeuzinho pra onde você vai, diz aí menina que eu vou atrás! /cultura no ar, só que não!)** pra mim , ele não abria a boca pra nada **(Sem Senso: Por que será né? Deve estar ocupada com outra coisa. -qqqqqq) [Sem Juízo: Será que você ainda não percebeu que ele só abre a boca quando fica de joelhos? –qn] **eu puder percebe que além de Justin , o Ryan e o Chris tambem conti-a **(Sem Senso: Conti-a? O que vem a ser isso? A prima da Cutia? Não, pera!) **uma pistola que as escodiam** (Sem Senso: É lógico, né fiote! Deve ser vergonhoso mostrar uma pistola anã por ai!) [Sem Juízo: Escodiam? Ah, certo. Só que não.] **com a jaqueta achei meio estranho **(Sem Senso: Achou estranho por que? Pelamor, não estamos mais no Jardim do Éden! Acorda!)**, mais oque será que eles fazem com aquela pistola em ?** (Sem Senso: NEEEEEEEEEM TE CONTO BEESHAAAAAA!) [Sem Juízo: Quer mesmo saber? Tem certeza? Se quiser, acho que eles vão preferir mostrar do que contar, sabe como é, né?]** fique me perguntando entre pensamentos . **(Sem Senso: E eu estou me perguntando até agora o porquê de não ter me jogado da ponte enquanto eu lia essa droga de fanfic! ALELUIA IRMÃO ACABOU! ESCUTO UM AMÉM?) [Sem Juízo: AAAAAAAAAAMÉÉÉÉÉM!]**

CONTINUA ... **(Sem Senso: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOO! PELAMOR! DELETA SAPORRA LOGO MINHA FILHA, FAÇA UM BEM PRA HUMANIDADE!) [Sem Juízo: Se você continuar, eu juro que me mato, sério. O_o]**

* * *

**Notas Finais**

**[Sem Juízo: Infelizmente, ainda não são as notas finais da fanfic. #chateada]**

Iaii fico legal , apagou ou continuoo ú-Ù **(Sem Senso: VOCÊ AINDA TEM DÚDIVAS MINHA FILHA? APAGA SAPORRA LOGO, ANDA, ANDA, ANDA. NÃO APAGOU ATÉ AGORA POR QUE, HEIN?) [Sem Juízo: APAGA, CARALHO. E DEPOIS SE MATA!]**

**{Sem Personalidade, que revisou e formatou este capítulo, reclama que não está sendo suficientemente bem paga pra isso.  
Vai pras ruas protestar. #porumsaláriomelhornasripagens.} **


End file.
